Due to many factors, many people have found an extreme shortage of closest space. For this reason, there are many designs for closest extenders and the like. For example, people have gone to great expense to build extra shelves, extra clothing racks, extra drawers and the like into their closets in an effort to more efficiently use the room that is available to them.
One particular item that causes clutter in any closet, and especially in a crowded closet, is the storage of shoes. Shoes spread all over the closet floor can make an otherwise neat closet appear to be cluttered.
Thus, there have been several proposals for storing shoes, see, for example the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,082,088 and 2,326,064.
While such storage devices have been somewhat successful, they are still limited because they are not adjustable in a manner that will permit the storage device to be adapted to a new closet design should the closet be re-designed after installation of the shoe storage device. Thus, should a cluttered closet be "extended" and one of these devices used, and then should the owner desire to re-extend the closet, it is likely that the shoe storage device will have to be discarded as being obsolete.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shoe storage device that can accommodate a wide variety of closet designs.